1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical circuit protection configurations and more particularly to an improved operator having a common drive output for charging an operating mechanism and for driving one or more functional accessory devices in predetermined, coordinated relationship.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various arrangements are known for operating circuit protection devices including interrupters and disconnect mechanisms. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,508,178, 3,566,055 and 4,110,579 disclose several types of operators and related drive arrangements.
While these arrangements are generally suitable for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide improved operators especially for use with circuit protection device configurations disclosed and claimed in U.S. application Ser. No. 721,614 filed on Apr. 10, 1985 in the names of L. V. Chabala et al. Configurations of this type require facilities for the operation of an interrupting unit and facilities for the operation of a disconnect mechanism, in predetermined coordinated operating relationships.